


a sweet affair

by socorro



Category: Ookiku Furikabutte | Big Windup!
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Gay Sex, Hook-Up, M/M, One-Shot, Oral Sex, Pre-Relationship, Suggested Kanou/Oda, They're both dumb and soft, Trans Abe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-22
Updated: 2021-01-22
Packaged: 2021-03-13 14:40:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,046
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28905012
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/socorro/pseuds/socorro
Summary: “This isn’t my place,” Mihashi says, seemingly out of nowhere.“What,” Abe hisses, freezing in the entranceway. Mihashi giggles and tugs Abe across the genkan into a sloppy kiss.
Relationships: Abe Takaya/Mihashi Ren
Comments: 4
Kudos: 14





	a sweet affair

“This isn’t my place,” Mihashi says, seemingly out of nowhere.

“ _What_ ,” Abe hisses, freezing in the entranceway. Mihashi giggles and tugs Abe across the genkan into a sloppy kiss.

Abe stumbles on the row of shoes under his feet, startled sound smothered by insistent lips. He grips Mihashi harshly, partially to recover his balance and partially to gain some ground against the sudden onslaught. Mihashi’s lips are still cold from outside but his tongue is hot when it presses hungry into Abe’s mouth, the taste of sweet alcohol lingering underneath. Abe opens up to him easy, gives back as good as he’s getting once the initial shock wears off.

The depth of Mihashi’s passion leaves Abe feeling decidedly tilted, _stumped_ at how he’d missed signs of it throughout the evening. This man had bumbled and blushed his entire way through dinner. Clearly interested, yes, having been the one to _invite him over_ , but in a nervous way completely at odds with how thoroughly entwined they are now. 

Abe is embarrassingly short of breath when they part. Feeling a mix of off-footed and turned on, he struggles to finally remove his coat and shoes. Mihashi watches him with a low gaze that has him fucking burning. He’s _pretty_ \- long lashes over bright eyes, soft cheeks in a round face. Sweet, outside of the open desire etched across his face.

A clatter of nails against the floor snaps both of their attention towards a tiny brown fluffball trotting it’s way over. It yips a few times at their ankles, tail swishing. That’s definitely the same dog Abe saw in the park the other morning. Mihashi nearly tips over trying to scoop the thing into his arms and Abe stumbles to hold him up.

“Sorry but did you just say that this is _not_ your apartment?” He asks finally, straining as the other takes another swipe at the evasive pet.

“My friend and - and his partner are. On vacation.” He whines plaintively as the dog patters away, slumping in the circle of Abe’s arms. “I’m watching their place for them.”

“And you invited me over?”

Mihashi turns back to him. Abe wishes he could deny his flush when the man drags his gaze up Abe’s body, but he wholeheartedly cannot. “Yea,” Mihashi says simply, smashing their lips together once more. Abe arches into him, cups Mihashi’s face between his hands, licks into his mouth and is rewarded with the loveliest moan. Mihashi’s hands slide to his hips, grip strong in a way that sends heat stumbling down Abe’s spine.

Abe presses him back against the door, slots his thigh between Mihashi’s leg and listens to the way his breath hitches. Mihashi’s cock is a hot line of pressure against him.

“Was dinner that good?”

“It was r-really good,” Mihashi squeaks meekly. Abe huffs out a laugh.

Clumsy and with an echo of returning shyness, Mihashi guides them through the dark apartment. They burst into a bedroom and fall into a grossly large bed. Abe lands a little heavily on top of Mihashi who just smiles and squirms breathlessly. Abe leans his weight up and takes in the luxurious room, eyes the massive closet, recalls the glittering lobby and stainless steel kitchen they’d bumbled through a minutes earlier.

“What does your friend do?” Abe asks. Instead of answering Mihashi tugs at the hem of Abe’s shirt. Abe takes the very obvious hint and pulls it over his head.

“ _Oh_ ,” Mihashi gasps, as if he’s seen heaven in Abe’s hairy chest. He drags his hands up Abe’s torso, leaving a trail of goosebumps as long fingers pet along the plane of his abs. Abe’s stomach jumps pleasantly. “Wow…”

“What?” Abe asks. Mihashi’s eyes flick up, expression morphing into something a lot shyer.

Fond, Abe presses himself closer. Mihshi’s hands slide from his abs to caress along his sides and swoop down his back. Fingers dip into the valley of his spine. Mihashi’s breath comes out in a puff.

They start up another heated kiss, licking and nipping until they’re both panting. Abe rolls his hips in a slow grind. They both exhale sharply, falling seamlessly into desperate rutting. Any lingering cold from outside melts away completely with the heat rising between them. Abe bites his lip harshly and feels himself growing wet already, underwear sticking damp between his thighs.

Abruptly, Mihashi rolls them to press Abe onto his back, arms surprisingly strong as he rearranges them. Abe’s shocked the man doesn’t let out a triumphant cry, pleased as he looks. Mihashi tangles their fingers together, pressing his hands firmly against the mattress. Fucking _ugh_. Too cute. Abe squeezes back, happy to be trapped. They settle into more kissing, more grinding. He enjoys Mihashi’s warm weight on him. He doesn’t know how much time passes as they swap soft noises, their urgency strangely muted now, replaced by the heady pleasure of being pressed together. Mihashi lets out all these gentle sounds that drive Abe crazy. 

He helps Mihashi out of his soft sweater pressing his lips against the newly exposed skin. Mihashi tilts his head, giving Abe access to trail across the column of his neck, tonguing against a racing pulse. 

He relishes in the shaky moan he gets when he sucks a pink nipple into his mouth, teasing the other until it’s a hard peak between his fingers.

“Takaya,” Mihashi groans, barely a sigh of noise. His arms wrap around Abe’s shoulders and he rocks his hips in sweet little circles. Abe nips at his ear, reaches for the covered cock straining between them. Mihashi jerks into his hand. Tense fingers slide into Abe’s hair, grip just a touch too tight, shooting sharp tingles straight between Abe’s legs.

“ _Ah_ ,” Mihashi whines, “wait, let me--”

He pushes Abe back down onto the bed and gracelessly strips himself naked. Abe gets a first look at his bare dick, a pretty thing, hard and flushed at the tip. He swallows thickly, the rush of arousal strangely settling. He’s truly and honestly not usually the type for hookups but something about this sweetheart had him acting different from the start.

It looks like the kind of cock he can take without too much trouble. That’ll fill him up just right. Desire punches through Abe as he remembers how good this can feel, anticipation coiling hot in his belly.

Mihashi yanks Abe’s pants and underwear off in one go. He dips his fingers between his thighs, pressing firmly against Abe’s clit. He groans as Mihashi circles his fingers, holding on tight.

“S’been a while for me,” Abe manages to confess once he tears his gaze away from Mihashi’s dick. Mihashi kisses him, slower and steadier than anything else tonight. Abe lets himself sink into it.

“I’ll be gentle,” Mihashi says earnestly.

Abe nearly laughs. “Please don’t,” but kisses him anyways for the thought.

Mihashi worms his way down Abe’s body, settling content between his legs, ankles crossed daintily in the air.

He scratches lightly at Abe’s fuzzy thighs in a distracting pattern. Abe arches a brow and Mihashi lowers his head, blushing. He kisses up and down the sensitive insides of Abe’s thighs, sucking firm marks. His breath puffs hotly over his sex and Abe groans eagerly, canting his hips up. Instead of his mouth, Mihashi presses with warm fingers. They slide against his wet folds and it’s enough to have him sighing. His body heats up with sluggish pleasure.

“Ren,” Abe growls impatiently, dropping his head back. He swings a leg over Mihashi’s side and settles his heel harshly at the small of his back. Mihashi shimmies closer. Presses Abe’s other leg wider with a hand on the curve of his thigh. Abe grabs his knee and holds himself there as Mihashi finally, finally slots his lips over Abe’s messy pussy.

“ _Fuck_ yea,” Abe gasps. A firm hand splays over Abe’s belly, corralling his fevered thrust. “Come on, just like that.”

Mihashi flattens his tongue and licks fat stripes. Abe jerks and shivers and begs for more and Mihashi proceeds to eat him out like it’s his favorite thing in the world. God, the noises he’s making - sighing and moaning like it’s better for him than it is for Abe - hips shifting to rut his cock against the bed.

Abe burns, squeezing his eyes shut and groaning when Mihashi pushes two fingers into him. He sinks in easy with how wet Abe is, soft lips sucking around his fingers. His clit is aching hard and sensitive when Mihashi tongues at it.

Humming, he slides a hand into soft coppery hair and curls his fingers. Mihashi looks up with an intensity that makes Abe’s breath freeze in his chest. “Oh my god,” Abe hears himself say faintly, and can feel the curve of Mihashi’s smile against his pussy. The _fucking_ nerve.

“ _More_.”

Mihashi’s third finger stretches him full and has him aching for more. He can feel slick and drool dribble down the crease of his ass onto the sheets below. Mihashi curls his fingers and angles perfectly to shoot white hot pleasure through him. Abe cries out, rolling his hips.

Mihashi moans, drives into him again and again with torturous precision, tongue still working him over determinedly. And he fucking works, breath hot but steady against him. Several minutes of this leaves Abe arching and making needy sounds with every shaky exhale. He can feel his orgasm arching higher, winding him tight against the sheets.

“Hah” he gasps, fingers scrambling to clutch at his arm. Mihashi makes a low pleased sound and keeps at it. Abe bites back his yelp, gushing hot across Mihashi’s lips and fingers.

Mihashi presses humid words into his skin, too mumbled for Abe to make sense of.

“I really,” he gasps when Mihashi sucks hard on his clit, “really - _ah_ \- need you to fuck me right now.” 

“Oh,” Mihashi says, a breathy, startled thing. As if he weren’t the one to send him over the edge literally two seconds ago. Mihashi stills with his fingers buried deep, fucking tightly against his spot to send bright shivers through him. Leans in after a moment of staring to lick sparingly at his oversensitive clit. Abe digs his heel in, would be embarrassed by the shameless sounds spilling from his lips if he had the capacity to do so.

“Okay,” Abe whines when it becomes too much, pushing the other’s head away frantically. 

Mihashi pulls off of him and Abe groans, relaxing when the last tangles of pleasure pass. Mihashi presses a firm kiss against Abe’s thigh, like a parting gift, and that, absurdly, makes something soft and fond unfurl in his chest.

“Takaya?” He asks, when all he does for the next minute is remember how to breath. The bed shifts and he peels his eyes open to Mihashi’s wide-eyed face hovering above him.

“Come here,” Abe mumbles. Mihashi settles over him, his hard cock squished between them. Abe kisses him generously, licking out the bitter taste. 

“Condom?”

“Y-yea -- just let me --” he wiggles from Abe and reaches for the nightstand. Abe raises an incredulous eyebrow.

“You’re _going through their stuff_?” Abe hisses, sitting up on weak arms. Mihashi looks back at him with wide eyes, a row of condoms pinched between his fingers. 

“O-oh,” he chirps. “I can, um. Oh! In my jacket.”

Abe sighs loudly and yanks the condoms from Mihashi’s hand because their jackets are crumpled on the floor by the front door and Abe does not have the patience. “Whatever, come on.”

He settles on his back, opens his legs to let Mihashi press inside. His breath catches at the slow drag, Mihashi’s cock filling him nice and smooth, the sensation of being stretched open so deeply satisfying. Mihashi groans when he’s fully buried, pausing for a moment to breath heavily against Abe’s temple.

“Oh, you feel amazing. So perfect,” Mihashi sighs, hips grinding. One of his hands reaches for Abe’s again, tangling their fingers together and pressing him into the bed. Abe hums, arching his back, making Mihashi suck in a shaky breath and drive his hips forward. Mihashi turns his head to kiss along his sweaty forehead. He pulls out achingly slow, every inch dragging torture, and fucks back in slowly. Abe leans into the motion and Mihashi’s thrusts grow into rolling, punishing things. Somewhere far and faint in the back of his head, Abe manages to be impressed by his stroke game.

The second orgasm builds more patiently, a slow aching climb. Mihashi babbles incoherently, sweet words that drive Abe higher. It doesn’t take much longer until he’s tensing again.

“Ahh,” Abe shouts as he comes. Mihashi fucks him through it, dick grinding so perfectly that it wrings delirius noises from his lips.

Mihashi stares down at him with big eyes.

“What,” Abe asks, chest heaving as he fights to catch his breath. “Was that loud?” Which is an entirely useless question because Abe knows, from numerous embarrassing experiences, that he’s just too fucking noisy sometimes. Mihashi simply nods, dazed.

“Shut up. Keep going.”

Mihashi keeps going. Fucks into him hard and fast, pace growing quickly erratic. The wet sound of their sex fills the air and Abe can’t stop moaning, overstimulated and sensitive as Mihashi chases his orgasm. He plants his feet and rocks back into every thrust until Mihashi finally shatters apart. Abe wants to burn the image of him into his retina. Red down to his chest, mouth a perfect little O of bliss, brows pinched together.

He collapses on his back and puts all his effort into staying conscious. Mihashi rolls over him to smear kisses across his face. Laughs when Abe’s lips lift in a smile. _Too god damn precious_ , Abe thinks, holding Mihashi still long enough to pull him into a deep lingering kiss.

“I can’t believe I just did that,” Mihashi says later when they’re sitting at the kitchen counter eating take out. Abe looks up from his food, not sure if he’s talking to Abe or himself. Mihashi’s hair is a nest of tangles, face still tinted pink.

“What?” he tries.

Mihashi gestures vaguely between them.

Abe raises both eyebrows. “Why?”

Mihashi stares at him with what looks like a million different thoughts swirling in his head.

“Just,” he says, gaze shifted down, something painfully earnest emerging in his tone as he scrapes chopsticks through his noodles. “You’re so amazing.”

Abe chews, flattered, and sits on those words for a moment.

“So are you,” Abe says simply.

Mihashi makes a quietly delighted sound and spins once on his stool. They finish eating and fuck again not even an hour later. He comes embarrassingly hard when Mihashi covers his mouth with his palm, fingers clamped harshly against his cheek. Mihashi sputters out an apology after as Abe tries to reassure him, face burning, that it was more than okay.

“You come into _my_ home. Fuck a stranger on _my_ bed. Loud enough for my neighbors to _text me_ about it.”

Abe, while in this case an accomplice, knows he would personally murder someone for doing the same. The big guy, who also happens to be a nationally ranked baseball player to Abe’s utter horror, leans back and watches Mihashi get harangued.

“I’m sorry,” Mihashi simpers, face completely red. Abe cannot believe this is the same man that can fuck him until there are tears in his eyes. What the fuck.

Kanou pulls out his phone and taps at the screen for a few seconds.

“Hello,” he reads in a prim voice, “in the future please be mindful of your neighbors when engaging in any” he cuts his gaze up, “ _nightly activities_.” Mihashi makes a sound like he’s choking on his own spit. “I’d truly appreciate the consideration. Thank you.”

This Kanou guy sets his phone down with a loud clack and gestures as if to ask _What shall we do with this?_ Mihashi covers his face with both hands, shoulders trembling.

“Are you fucking laughing?!”

Mihashi shakes his head frantically.

“How am I supposed to go to next month’s potluck if Catherine thinks I’m some sort of _deviant_.”

Abe silently brings his drink to his lips to shield his hot face. If it was a noise complaint that was definitely his doing.

“Alright, hotshot, calm down.”

Kanou turns in his seat to glare at his partner. “Please don’t ever call me hotshot again.”

“Sure thing, spitfire,” Oda nods, patting a huge palm over his fiance’s hand.

“It’s your bed too, how do you feel about this?”

Oda shrugs, uncaring. Kanou huffs and turns back to Mihashi.

“How did you even manage this,” he waves in Abe’s direction. Abe sits up, feeling vaguely insulted. He’s not sure why he’s here in the first place.

“O-one of his kids hit me with a baseball.”

“My student,” Abe hastily adds.

Mihashi nods, eyes wide. “It was so scary.”

Abe side-eyes him, because the ball had barely tapped his shin.

“So you take him home and fuck him?”

Mihashi looks down at his lap and blushes. Abe cannot stop staring.

“N-no, um, we saw each other a few more times at the park. And then a-at the bar.”

“At the bar,” Kanou repeats incredulously.

“And then, um, yea…”

“Wow,” Kanou says, finally impressed.

“Good for you,” Oda adds, and seems genuinely pleased.

“Listen,” Kanou cuts in with waving arms. “First, you owe me new sheets. Because I’m burning the set that was on my bed when we left.”

“I washed them,” Mihashi protests weakly.

“Like, 1000 count egyptian cotton,” Kanou continues. “I’ll send you a link.”

“Secondly,” he adds solemnly, “and I hate to say this... but I don’t know if I can trust you with my son again.”

Mihashi gasps loudly, hands flying to cover his mouth. Kanou crosses his arms and sits back in his chair with a grave air.

“Bringing strange men around the house,” Kanou breaks off, shaking his head. “Endangering my poor sweet dog.”

“But he’s my godson,” Mihashi argues.

Kanou holds his stern expression for a few moments longer before they both burst into laughter. Abe turns to Oda, at a complete loss. Oda shrugs and offers no insight. With a huge sigh, Abe sits back in his chair and resigns himself to his new fate.

**Author's Note:**

> mihashi and abe are both the type to wrestle and hold hands during sex. you can’t convince me otherwise.
> 
> they’re all idiots
> 
> find me on tumblr @socorro-me


End file.
